Teen Titans Karaoki night
by Addieeeex
Summary: It was a boring Saturday so the Titans decided to have fun at a place that had Karaoke night...............no pairs sorry read and reveiw plz


Teen Titans Karaoki night

It's Saturday and all the titans were so bored so they decided to go to this place that has karaoke night today. Anyways

They got there and Starfire was first to sing and the song was "Welcome To The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance(A/N: I LOVE My Chemical Romance):

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"

Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

When you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all.

So paint it black and take it back

Lets shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end

We hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers

Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die

You'll never make me

Because the world, will never take my heart

You can try, you'll never break me

You want it all, you wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer, for all the broken

Listen here, because it's only you

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I -- don't -- care

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

You'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry

We'll carry on

(Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world, will never take my heart

You can try, you'll never break me

You want it all, you wanna play this part)

x2

Every one started to cheer wildly

Then it was Cyborgs turn to sing "Rooftops" By The Lost Prophets:

When our time is up,

When our lives are done,

Will we say we've had our fun?

Will we make a mark,

This time.

Will we always say we tried.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

This is all we've got now,

Everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met,

I have no regrets,

If it all ends now,

I'm set.

Will we make our mark,

This time.

Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

This is all we've got now,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooftop,

Waiting till the bomb drops,

This is all we've got now,

Scream until your heart stops,

Never gonna regret,

Watching every sunset,

Listen to your heartbeat,

All the love that we've felt.

Standing on the rooftop,

Waiting till the bomb drops,

This is all we've got now,

Scream until your heart stops,

Never gonna regret,

Watching every sunset,

Listen to your heartbeat,

All the love that we've felt.

Scream your heart out.

Scream your heart out.

Scream your heart out.

Scream your...

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

Standing on the rooptops,

Everybody scream your heart out.

This is all we've got now,

Everybody scream your...

Everyone was cheering very very loud

Next was Robin and he was singing the song "Savin' Me" By Nickleback:

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Everyone again cheered hard

After it was Raven's turn. She is going to sing "Bring Me To Life" By Evanescence (A/N I forgot how to spell the band's name lol.):

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

And again everyone cheered very hard

Finally it was BB's turn

H is going to sing "Animal I Have Become" By Three Day Grace:

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal (this animal x's 2)

I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this cell

This Animal x's 7

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

This animal I have become.

And yet again everyone cheered hard


End file.
